Sample processing systems for automatically analyzing blood, urine, and other biological samples can be classified into two types. One is sample-preprocessing systems that each perform centrifugal separation, aliquot, labeling, and other processes, upon the blood, urine, and other samples that have been taken for tests. The other is automated analytical systems that each analyze the samples that have been processed by a sample-preprocessing system. Since these processes and analyses are diverse, a sample processing system is used in which each process is performed with an independent processing (analyzing) unit, and in which the processing (analyzing) units are interconnected via sample conveyance lines that convey the samples between the units.
Such a sample processing system performs a process of aliquot an indicated amount of blood sample, called a primary sample, from a blood-sampling tube into other containers (secondary-sample containers). In recent years, diversification of test items and reduction in test reporting time are demanded, and thus it is necessary for the system to quickly respond to aliquot the sample into a plurality of secondary-sample containers for respective test items. In addition, more efficient processing is required since a device error results in large quantities of unprocessed samples. Furthermore, the recognition of a primary sample and a secondary sample is gaining importance from a perspective of mix-up of samples.
The techniques described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, are known as techniques for solving the above-mentioned problems.